


Red Lace

by LightsOut



Series: Club Camelot [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Language, Panties, Resolved Sexual Tension, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine's had a fun night out with his friends as usual and waking up on Percival's floor isn't as strange as he would like to believe but this time there is something different... where did the knickers come from and why was he wearing them???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace

Gwaine woke up uncomfortably sprawled on the floor of Percival’s apartment. He didn’t remember a lot but he had hazy, lingering memories about drag queens and chickens. Thankfully, if he didn’t remember he could rely on Percival or Leon to provide photographic evidence. They were usually all too happy to oblige. Gwaine sat up slowly, blissfully headache free although his eyes felt glued shut and his body was achingly heavy. He heard someone moving around and recognised Percival’s careful steps across the familiar wooden floorboards that he was still sitting on.

Gwaine struggled for a while to open his eyes but he managed eventually. Percival was looking at Gwaine with an expression that was halfway between amusement and horror. Gwaine rubbed his eyes and pulled his hands away to find them covered in black streaks, coloured powders and a lot of glitter.

He grinned weakly and his throat felt raw when he spoke, “Was it a good night?”

Percival picked him up off the floor and led him slowly to the bathroom, “I wouldn’t know. I left you with Leon around eleven o’clock and you broke in at five o’clock this morning. I would’ve moved you to the couch but you looked comfortable on the floor.”

“Why did you leave? Why did I break in? Why the hell didn’t you move me? My back hurts.”

“I’m at work later.”

“Since when?”

“Since Arthur called yesterday afternoon. I told you all of this.”

“Shit. Sorry. What time is it?”

“Two o’clock. Get in the shower and wipe off your makeup.”

“Makeup?”

Gwaine looked in the mirror and found that his face was completely done up although it was extremely smudged. It was no wonder that his eyes had felt glued shut with the amount of mascara that was caked on his eyelashes. He wondered if that had something to do with why he woke up thinking about drag queens. Gwaine pulled off his black shirt. He continued to look at his reflection as he undressed as all of the buttons on his shirt were done up wrong. Parting the material revealed that he had a number scrawled across his chest in black ink that he didn’t remember getting. The rest of his skin was free of marks that weren’t supposed to be there but when he started pushing his jeans over his hips… Gwaine squeaked.

He pushed his jeans off the rest of the way, “What the hell? Whose knickers are these?”

Gwaine was wearing firetruck red lace panties that were a little bit loose and he definitely didn’t buy them. Gwaine was totally fine with whatever consensual kinks people wanted to play with but he preferred to be conscious of those sorts of decisions. Gwaine rifled through his pockets and was relieved to find that his phone had survived the ordeal.

He called Leon immediately, “Why am I wearing knickers?”

Leon chuckled, “You insisted that they were your colour!”

“Red!?”

“What? No, they were gold. You fell into somebody's lap, you praised his gold dress and everything went from there.”

Gwaine looked down, “They are definitely red.”

Leon sent Gwaine a photograph of him wearing a pair of gold boxershorts and he groaned, “No. Where did we go after that?”

Leon told Gwaine everything but his story finished when he poured Gwaine into his own bed at three a.m. so Gwaine was stuck puzzling out the rest of the story for himself. He showered and made sure that the ink was completely gone before he stepped out in a haze of steam. Gwaine left the knickers on the side of the bathroom sink, dressed in some spare clothes Percival had found and joined Percival in the kitchen.

Gwaine fetched himself a cup of coffee, “What time are you at work?”

“Seven until closing. I assume you’ll be gone by then.”

Gwaine adopted a fake-hurt expression, “Are you trying to get rid of me? I thought that we were best friends forever!” 

Percival snorted, “You spend more time here than you do at home.”

That was not a subject that Gwaine was even slightly interested in pursuing. He changed the subject, “Hey, so funny story, I woke up wearing red lace panties this morning.”

Percival jerked and accidentally knocked a plate onto the floor.

He swore, “Don’t move Gwaine. I’ll clean it up.”

Percival fetched the dustpan and brush but Gwaine was more interested in the pink flush on his cheeks, “That was clumsy.”

Percival shrugged as he knelt down to clean up the mess, “It happens. At least it wasn’t the good plates.”

Gwaine snorted, “Good plates?”

Percival glared half-heartedly, “I wouldn’t feed my mother on the same plates you eat from.”

Gwaine grinned widely and clasped a hand against his chest, “I’m hurt. Your mother would be lucky to share a plate with me.”

Percival rolled his eyes and threw out the broken plate, “You should be alright to move now. Be careful though.”

Gwaine stepped gingerly across the floor, “I’m always careful.”

Percival laughed, “Maybe we should get Merlin to check you for a head injury.”

Gwaine scoffed and flopped down on the sofa in the living room. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of pocket to see more photos from the night before from Leon. He laughed as he scrolled through and Percival generally ignored him as he walked around the apartment being generally domestic. It was only when Gwaine reached the last of the photos that he realised he’d become distracted and forgotten about why Percival broke the plate.

Gwaine sat up as Percival headed towards the bedroom and asked, “Where did I get them?”

Percival froze in the doorway, “Get what?”

“The underwear. They’re not my usual colour.”

“Do you wear a lot of women’s underwear?”

“Actually, it happens more than I should admit after a night out but you know something about this pair.”

Percival sighed and looked at Gwaine with a serious expression, “Can you let it go this time?”

Gwaine was distracted momentarily by the flex of Percival’s forearms but he dragged his mind back to the point, “Let it go? When am I ever capable of letting something go? Not knowing something just makes me more curious.”

Percival’s answered tightly, “They’re mine.”

Gwaine froze for a moment and then he shrugged, “Oh, yeah, that makes sense. They were way more comfortable than if they were made for a woman. Okay, mystery solved, thanks.”

“That’s it?”

Gwaine shrugged, “Yeah.”

“But… you’re not going to say anything?”

Gwaine snorted once, “We work at a club where I learn about a new kink every day and you think that I’m going to give you shit for liking nice underwear? I’m actually a bit insulted by the low opinion you seem to have about me.”

Percival fidgeted guiltily, “It’s not…”

Gwaine realised something, “You’ve never told anyone before, have you?”

Percival shrugged, “No.”

Gwaine tried to let it go before he barrelled ahead anyway, “So what is it? Is it like a private confidence thing or something else? Does it turn you on? How many pairs did you have? How did I get yours on without waking you up? Why did I put my trousers back on afterwards?”

Familiar with Gwaine’s method of throwing himself all in, Percival moved across the room and sat down next to him, “I’m going to start locking my drawers.” 

“So there is more than one pair?” 

“... yes.”

Gwaine crawled onto Percival’s lap and kissed him.

Percival kissed him back for a moment but then he pulled away, “Do you have an underwear kink?”

Gwaine laughed and put his arms around Percival’s neck, “Not really but I like the thought of you wearing what you like. Besides, I’ve wanted to jump you for ages but I never thought that you were interested.”

“So the kiss?”

“Was me saying screw it and just jumping you. Do you mind?”

“Kiss me again and then I’ll decide.”

Gwaine chuckled and kissed Percival until they were both breathless.

Percival eventually glanced at the clock and swore, “Fuck, I’ve got to go to work.”

Gwaine crawled off Percival’s lap reluctantly, “Go ahead, I’ll be here when you get back.”

Percival stood up and then he paused, “You’re going to go through all of my drawers aren’t you.”

Gwaine beamed, “I’m going to try and figure out which pair is your favourite.”

Percival shook his head but he was smiling and he didn’t tell Gwaine to leave so he figured that he had permission.

On his way out of the door, Percival swept Gwaine into a dizzying kiss before he muttered, “My favourite is the pair you were wearing.”

Gwaine called out as Percival walked down the corridor, “Cock tease!”

Percival just laughed and waved goodbye. Left alone, Gwaine went back into the apartment and headed for the bedroom. He wasn’t wasting anymore time.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
